More and more surgery is conducted with the aid of surgical devices. For example, laparoscopic surgery may include the use of an automatic ligation device. The automatic ligation device, when actuated by a surgeon, may deploy a clip to close off a blood vessel. In some instances each time a trigger or other lever is actuated by the surgeon, the ligation device may deploy a clip. Clips may be stored in a magazine within the applier. Once the clip has been deployed it is no longer connected to or otherwise controlled by the applier. It may be desirable for the surgeon to know how many clips have been deployed.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a device that counts how many clips have been deployed by an applier.